


Febufluff 2020

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Parksborn - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Febufluff, Fluff, Fun, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Boys, snuggly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: When you want to know something more about someone you delve into their life and take a look.This is a look in to the lives of Peter and Harry for Febufluff
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> So this Febufluff pretty much revolves around Peter and Harry, cause let’s face it Parksborn owns my ass. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it :3

Peter walked through the door to his boyfriends apartment and grumpily slammed it shut behind him. Harry, who had been in the kitchen, jumped at the noise and went to see what was wrong.   
The sight he was met with wasn’t what he’d expected.   
Peter was soaked to the bone with tears in his eyes, mumbling angrily as he stomped to the bathroom.   
With a soft sigh Harry went back to the kitchen and preceded to make two mugs of Hot Chocolate with marshmallows, smiling when he heard the shower running. 

In the bathroom Peter peeled off his wet clothes, letting them fall to the floor as he stepped under the warm spray. Resting his forehead against the tiles he sighed. He’d been coming back from seeing his Dad when he got caught in the sudden onslaught of rain.   
He’d tried to call a taxi, but no one seemed interested in stopping and some assholes had driven through a puddle which soaked him. The occupants of the car and a couple of bystanders found it hilarious.   
With another sigh Peter began to wash his hair and himself, he was home now and could spend the rest of the day snuggled with his boyfriend. 

Once done Peter wrapped his towel around himself and headed for the bedroom, throwing the dripping clothes into the hamper on the way. The teen changed into some joggers and Harry’s favourite light blue hoodie, dried his hair and headed for the living room in search of his much needed snuggles. 

He saw Harry sat on the couch with two mugs of Hot Chocolate on the coffee table, blanket in his hands and a smile on his face.   
“Hey gorgeous,” Harry greeted, holding his arms open.   
Peter smiled and wasted no time snuggling into them.   
Harry wrapped the blanket around him and grabbed their drinks before turning on the TV.   
“Thank you,” Peter smiled, taking a small sip.   
He felt the warmth spread all way down to his toes.   
“Anything for my baby,” Harry smiled, kissing the top of the teens head. 

After finishing his drink Peter climbed into Harry’s lap, tucking his head under his chin as arms wrapped around him.   
He was asleep ten minutes later.


	2. Rainy Day

Harry was roused by the sound of rain lightly pattering against the window. With a smile he tightened his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the back of his neck, moving closer to his ear.   
“Peter, wakey, wakey, baby boy,” he cooed chuckling slightly when Peter curled up a little tighter.   
“Peter,” the teen cooed again, pressing another soft kiss to the back of his neck.   
“Stop,” The younger teen mumbled, “tickles.”  
“Time to get up bug,” Harry smiled.   
He watched as Peter rolled over and his eyes fluttered open, his doe brown eyes locking with Harry’s turquoise blue.   
“Hey,” Peter greeted with an adorable sleepy smile.   
“Hey gorgeous,” Harry smiled as he cupped Peter’s cheek, thumb stroking gently.   
Peter smiled as his boyfriend leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.   
The two pulled away and rest their foreheads together.   
“It’s raining so what do you wanna do today?” Harry asked.   
“Blanket fort and Disney movies,” Peter grinned.   
“Sounds like a plan,” Harry smiled, leaning in again, “but first I want more kisses.”   
Peter happily closed the gap. 

Once the teens finally managed to drag themselves out of bed, they set up in the living room. They grabbed blankets and pillows and made a fort fit for a king. After that they grabbed the DVD’s, making a compromise of Disney and non-Disney.   
While Harry got the snacks Peter put in the first disc and soon they were ready to waste the day away.   
As the opening credits started to play the two crawled into the fort, laying on their stomachs with a blanket over them.  
“Labyrinth huh?” Harry asked, shooting Peter a knowing look.   
“What can I say,” Peter shrugged with a smile, “it’s one of my favourite films.” 

For the rest of the morning the two of them stayed curled up in the blanket fort, watching movie after movie and singing along to all their favourite songs.   
When they got to the ballroom scene in Beauty and the Beast Harry got up and pulled Peter with him. The entire scene was spent with them dancing around the living room, Harry dipping and kissing Peter as the song ended. 

“You’re such a dork,” Peter said against his boyfriends lips.  
“At least I’m your dork,” Harry replied.   
The two grinned before closing the gap between them once again.


	3. Date Night

“Baaabe,” Peter whined as he flopped down onto the couch, sprawling over his boyfriends legs, “I’m bored.”  
Harry chuckled as he turned his attention from the Tv to look down at his boyfriend.  
“Well what do you wanna do?” He asked.  
“Can we have a date night?” The younger teen asked, eyes lighting up in excitement.  
“Sure, but it’s a little too late to get a restaurant reservation,” Harry commented, running his fingers through the brunettes hair.  
Peter hummed thoughtfully before his brown eyes locked with Harry’s blue.  
“We could go old school,” he suggested.  
“Yeah? And what would your idea of old school be?”  
“Pizza by candlelight and a movie,” Peter smiled.  
“You get the movie, I’ll order the pizza,” Harry grinned, both getting up off the couch to get ready. 

Half an hour later the boys were sat at the kitchen table, pizza on their plates with a lit candle between them. It cast shadows over Peter’s face and made his eyes light up like jewels.  
Harry felt himself falling in love all over again.  
The two of them talked about whatever came to mind, although it was mostly Peter talking and Harry just watching him like he was the most amazing thing in the world.  
Once the pizza was done Harry blew out the candle and took Peter’s hand, leading him to the living room and spinning him causing the brunette to laugh.  
“You’re so weird,” Peter giggled as Harry pulled him close, swaying gently.  
“True, but you’re just as weird as I am,” he grinned.  
Peter simply smiled and leaned in to press their lips together, Harry smiling into it.

When the boys pulled away they moved to the couch and snuggled up under the blankets before pressing play.  
Harry smiled when he saw they were watching Treasure Planet, Peter’s absolute favourite film. Looking over he saw his boyfriend’s eyes fixated on the screen. Eyes full of love and wonder that made Harry swoon.  
Feeling eyes on him Peter looked at him.  
“What?” He asked with a small smile.  
“Nothing,” Harry replied, “just admiring you.”  
Peter blushed as a grin broke out across his face and tucked himself into his boyfriends side.  
“Love you Harry.”  
“Love you too Pete,” Harry replied, placing a kiss on top of his head before focusing on the movie. 

Both boys were asleep before the credits started to roll.


	4. Love only found in the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just playing catch up :3

The decathlon group chattered amongst themselves as they waited in the lobby of the hotel, Mr Harrington and Mr Dell were at the desk signing them in and getting room keys. The decathlon team were attending yet another competition that afternoon and were staying at a nearby hotel overnight. Then in the morning they would have some time to explore before heading home.   
Peter had split away from the group a little to look at all the pictures on the wall, learning the history of the hotel.   
“Peter,” Mj called, making the teen turn.   
As he did a body collided with his sending them both to the ground, Peter felt a hand cushioning his head as he opened his eyes.   
He didn’t even remember closing them and gasped when he saw the figure he’d collided with.   
“Harry?”   
The other teens head shot up.   
“Peter?”   
Smiles broke out on their faces and the boys started laughing at the situation. 

Harry got off of Peter and helped the teen up, pulling him into a tight hug Peter happily returned.   
“Nice jacket,” Harry smiles after they pulled away.   
“Oh thanks,” Peter replied with a flush and smile on his face, “decathlon.”  
Peter vaguely gestured to the group standing nearby who were all gawking.   
Why was Harry Osborn talking to Peter Stark?   
Harry gave a small wave with a smirk on his face before his watched beeped.   
“Ah shit,” he mumbled looking at it before turning back to Peter, “I gotta go.”   
“Okay,” Peter said sounded a little upset, “if your free later, the competition starts at three. There’s signs for it everywhere.”  
“I’ll be there,” Harry smiled, hugging Peter tightly once more before heading off.   
Peter watched his childhood friend leave with a smile. 

The room cheered and clapped as Midtown won the competition and Peter saw Harry in the crowd and beamed. After everyone filed out from the hall Harry found the group and crept up behind Peter, wrapped his arms around his waist and spun in him in a hug. Peter’s initial yelp dissolved into a laugh and he turned to give Harry a proper hug once he was back on his feet.   
“Congratulations guys,” he praised the group, all of them mumbling thank you’s.   
“Hey, you’re coming to the after party right?” Peter asked.   
“Wouldn’t miss it,” Harry grinned. 

Both boys really wished they were missing it.   
The party was full of teens and adults and just plain boring for them, they’d already grown up with this kind of thing.  
No wonder they felt bored to tears.   
“C’mon let’s get out of here,” Harry said into Peter’s ear, the teen nodding in agreement and letting Harry lead him out into the fresh air. 

Once outside their hands linked together and both boys beamed knowingly at one another before running for the street.   
Peter felt like he was in a movie, ditching a party to be with the main love interest who just happened to be Harry.   
It was no secret Peter liked the other teen.   
Heck he had a massive crush on him.   
But it wasn’t just that.   
Harry was more of a daredevil and made Peter feel alive and a little rebellious, not to mention more comfortable in his own skin. 

That was when it hit him.   
All these years he didn’t just have a crush on Harry.   
He was totally head over heels in love with him.   
“Peter?” Harry asked, snapping the teen back to reality.   
“Huh?” Peter answered smartly, making Harry smile in amusement.   
“I said, shall we go see a movie?”  
“Oh,” Peter said and smiled, “definitely, but no horror. I hate horror.”   
“Don’t worry bud,” Harry said, tucking the teen into his side, “I’ll protect you.” 

In the end the two boys watched a comedy that had them both in tears and leaning on one another, their hearts speeding up at the contact. Upon exiting the cinema Harry’s fingers tangled with Peter’s, the younger teen moving a little closer as they carried on talking.   
“Hey, can we get ice cream?” Peter asked, eyes lighting up.   
“Sure why not,” Harry smiled, laughing as Peter walked faster.   
Peter ordered Chocolate and Harry ordered Strawberry, continuing to walk hand in hand down the street as they ate.   
“So what are you doing back?” Peter asked, “I thought you’d be in England for longer.”  
“We were meant to be,” Harry said, turning his head to smile at Peter, “but I needed to see my best friend.”   
Peter felt his cheeks burn as he smiled softly, brown eyes never leaving blue.   
“I missed you,” Peter said softly, the streetlights starting to blink on and illuminating his face in light.   
“I missed you too,” Harry replied with a smile, licking his finger to wipe some ice cream from Peter’s lip.  
The younger teen felt his heart speed up and his cheeks flush. Their eyes stayed locked for what was longer than necessary before Harry spoke up.   
“C’mon, I wanna show you something,” with that he led Peter somewhere. 

“Where we going?” Peter asked as they entered Central Park.   
“You’ll see,” Harry told him with a smirk.  
After a few more moments the boys reached a Lake and Harry quickly climbed up onto a rock for a better view, putting his hand out for Peter to grab as he followed.   
“Woah easy there Pete,” Harry said, reaching out to hold Peter steady when he slipped.   
The younger teen smiled in thanks before he looked out over the Lake.   
The water rippled slightly with the tide, the moon and stars reflected in its clear surface. It looked like a scene right out of a movie.   
“Woah,” Peter breathed out in awe, “its beautiful.”   
“Yeah it is,” Harry agreed.   
Peter turned his head and saw Harry wasn’t even looking at the Lake, he was staring at him with his piercing blue eyes. Their faces were so close their noses were almost touching.   
“Hey,” Harry whispered.   
“Hey,” Peter whispered back.   
Eyes flickered to lips and back to eyes before the boys leaned in, pressing their lips together softly. 

Electricity jumped between their lips as fireworks went off behind their eyes. They lingered until the damn need to breath took over. The boys pulled back slowly, their eyes fluttering open.  
“Wow,” they both whispered at the same time before giggling softly.   
“Can I kiss you again?” Harry asked, one hand cupping Peter’s face.   
The smaller teen nodded and they both smiled into the kiss.   
The two stayed there for another hour, just kissing and giggling before Peter shivered. Harry wrapped him in a hug and kissed his forehead, suggesting they head back to the hotel. 

That night they both cuddled up under the blankets in Harry’s room, holding one another close as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
